


okay, but why. just why.

by zanewritessometimes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, chaotic reader, gender neutral reader, please, please stop setting things on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanewritessometimes/pseuds/zanewritessometimes
Summary: just a little drabble-ish thing :)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Kudos: 61





	okay, but why. just why.

You sauntered slowly back into your bedroom, setting a hip against the doorway and looking over at your boyfriend.

"Hey…" you start, "Uhm, do we have any milk left?"

Aaron Hotchner looks up from his computer, nodding. "Yeah, on the bottom shelf behind the orange juice, love." 

You nod, still not moving from your spot in the doorway. "Oh, cool, thanks," you shift your weight from your right foot to your left. You bring your hand up to scratch at you head a bit, contemplating words. "The kitchens on fire by the way." 

"WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT FIRST!?" 

He jumps up from his spot on the bed, pushing past you anxiously. "Oh I'm sorry, I forget you've never made a mistake in your life," you snort, watching him run down the stairs worriedly and then following close at his heels. 

"Oh my god y/n, why wouldn't you just put it out!? The fire extinguisher is RIGHT THERE!?" He brandishes it about a little bit as he moves to use it, though you couldn't exactly describe what he was doing. 

"Jesus, Aaron, they're scary! We've had this conversation before you know I don't fuck with those things!" 

He pulls the clasp handle trigger thing? You're not entirely sure but it looks sorta cool as it sprays over the fire that resides mostly over the stove. You're surprisingly calm, but it was mostly fake up until this point. 

"See, minimal damage to the overhead vents and that's, like, all! That's barely anything," you say as if you hadn't spilled grease onto the burner and consequently started a grease fire. 

He drops the fire extinguisher once he's sure it's out and turns to you, exasperated. This is the most emotion he'd shown on his face in nearly a week. "C'mon, you've known me too long, to be reacting as surprised as you are to this." 

Aaron's brows furrows as his mouth falls open a bit. "The key words there are too long. Too long. I've known you too long. Do you even know HOW to use a fire extinguisher?" 

You suck in part of your cheek and cross your arms across your chest, breathing in the smell of the extinguishing foam. "I thought we agreed not to judge each other for things we weren't good at because we both have separate skill sets, Aaron."

His arms flail even more now. "I meant, like, art or fucking economics. Putting out fires isn't a SKILLSET." 

You throw your hands up into the air in an exaggerated manner. "Oh? What's next, I need to know CPR too?" 

"YES," His reply is loud but it's not an angry type of yelling. In fact, despite his best efforts, he smiles just a tiny bit. "God, how are you not dead at this point? Honestly, I'm amazed that you're still alive." You shrug at him and shake your head. 

"Well, you can't perform CPR on yourself, and the lifeguard didn't seem that mad about it. Also, I made a deal with Artemis at 13-" 

He backs up against to a wall and sinks onto the floor with his head in his hands. "Okay, and I'M the one whose overdramatic. Sure. Okay." 

Your socked feet pad over to where he's standing, and poke at his foot with yours before sinking down next to him. "You love me no matter how many fires I set in your home, Aaron. You know that. I know that. We all know that." 

He moves his head up to playfully glare at you. "That statement would hold a lot less value if this wasn't the second time this month." 

A giggle falls from your mouth even as you try to stop it. "Exactly my point. I warned you when you invited me to move in. And also, We're actually out of milk, by the way." 

His head hits the wall behind him with a low thump, groan still exasperated. "At least you're on top keeping track of the dairy products, babe." 

You lean forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose, grinning widely. "Thanks, Aar."


End file.
